footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group G
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group G is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Spain, Italy, Albania, Israel, Macedonia, and Liechtenstein. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners will qualify directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up will advance to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Sadiku Balaj |goals2=Alioski |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër |attendance=14,667 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ben Haim II |goals2=Pellè Candreva Immobile |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance=29,300 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=8–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Costa Roberto Silva Vitolo Morata |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Reino de León, León |attendance=12,139 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=De Rossi |goals2=Vitolo |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=38,470 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Jehle Balaj |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=5,864 |referee=Tamás Bognar (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Nestorovski |goals2=Hemed Ben Haim II |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=6,500 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Hemed |goals2=Göppel |stadium=Teddy Stadium, Jerusalem |attendance=9,000 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Costa Nolito |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër |attendance=15,245 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Nestorovski Hasani |goals2=Belotti Immobile |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=19,195 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Zahavi Einbinder Atar |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=7,600 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Belotti Immobile Candreva |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=5,864 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Velkovski Vitolo Monreal Aduriz |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Nuevo Los Cármenes, Granada |attendance=16,622 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=De Rossi Immobile |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Renzo Barbera, Palermo |attendance=33,136 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Nikolov Nestorovski |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=4,517 |referee=Jonathan Lardot (Belgium) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Silva Vitolo Costa Isco |goals2=Refaelov |stadium=El Molinón, Gijón |attendance=20,321 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Sadiku Memushaj |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Insigne Belotti Éder Bernardeschi Gabbiadini |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance= |referee=Kevin Clancy (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ristovski |goals2=Silva Costa |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 64 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;5 goals * Ciro Immobile * Diego Costa ;4 goals * Andrea Belotti * Ilija Nestorovski * David Silva * Vitolo ;3 goals * Armando Sadiku * Tomer Hemed ;2 goals * Bekim Balaj * Tal Ben Haim II * Antonio Candreva * Daniele De Rossi * Álvaro Morata ;1 goal * Ledian Memushaj * Eliran Atar * Dan Einbinder * Lior Refaelov * Eran Zahavi * Federico Bernardeschi * Éder * Manolo Gabbiadini * Lorenzo Insigne * Graziano Pellè * Maximilian Göppel * Ezgjan Alioski * Ferhan Hasani * Boban Nikolov * Stefan Ristovski * Aritz Aduriz * Isco * Nacho Monreal * Nolito * Sergi Roberto ;1 own goal * Peter Jehle (against Albania) * Darko Velkovski (against Spain) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group G, UEFA.com G